The Dark Prophecy
by dudeurcool789
Summary: Even after Voldemort's death, the bad is still lurking out. A prophecy could change everything. It could change the life of the most broken, Luna Lovegood. The one who can mend her and change her is Rolf Scamander. Will he be successful? Will Luna's friends help her? Or could the prophecy could change them for once and so on wattpad with username littleicypenguin11


Hello guys. Lately, I have been suffering from writer's block and here I am, fully recovered! :), I have decided to change the story plot line a bit( its a lot actually). Nevertheless, I am very sure you will enjoy this so stay tuned. This takes place 2 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Please review and support. Criticism is always welcomed. All goes to JK Rowling.

Third person POV

The gentle breeze lifted her curls. Luna sat peacefully at her window. It was spring. The meadow out there was beautiful as ever. Green grass, sunny day, gentle breeze, she couldn't ask for more.

She was waiting for a letter, a letter which could change her life.

" Luna, come down and have your lunch." her dad called her out.

" I won't eat until I get my letter dad."

" Stop worrying, you will get selected. Come down."

" No, dad. I am not listening to you."

Xenophilius sighed. His daughter had grown up so fast. She could take decisions all by herself. It had been difficult for him to raise her all alone. Now she was a beautiful woman. She was unique in her own ways. He loved her a lot.

Luna had applied for the Newt Scamander Magizoologist training course. Only the best are selected all around the world. After all, Newt Scamander was the professor. Luna wasn't the best but had pretty good N.E.W.T scores to get selected.

Just then Luna spotted an owl flying towards her. Luna squealed out of happiness. It landed on the window sill and gave her a letter. The owl flew back. Luna opened the letter hurriedly.

 _From: Newt Scamander magizoologist training centre_

 _To: Ms. Luna Lovegood_

 _Near Ottery St Catchpole_

 _Date: 1st August 1999_

 _Subject: Selection for the course_

 _Dear Luna Lovegood,_

 _You have been selected for the Newt Scamander Magizoologist training course. The course starts on 1st September. The Knight bus would transport you to the training are at 6: 23 sharp outside your house on 1st are expected to meet the following conditions_

 _\- Have a copy of Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them ( updated version)_

 _\- Have a graduation certificate from a wizardry and witchcraft school._

 _\- Basic supplies needed for camping._

 _\- Have no health issues_

 _We wish to you see on 1st September_

 _Newt Scamander,_

 _Founder of Newt Scamander Training centre_

Luna rushed down the stairs to show the letter to her dad.

" I got selected! "

Her father gave her a tight hug.

" What a great day. Now let's have lunch and then we will go to Diagon Alley."

Somewhere deep in the dark. Faraway...well at least 10 miles away from London, there took a place of a conversation which more like an argument. The topic which evoked the conversation was an untold truth. A truth which could destroy them all.

" She shall not even have an idea that the prophecy existed!." a man shouted as he banged the table with his hand.

" Yes my lord but..." a puny figure started.

" No buts. You will do as I say."

The puny person bowed and left. Not wanting to create a ruckus with his master.

" Bring the boy. He is the only one who knows about it." he hissed.

Two masked figures came in with a boy. Probably 18.

He looked exhausted, like the next minute he would pass out. He was chained too.

" What did you hear about the prophecy?" the master said with a low, dangerous tone.

" Leave me right now!"

" After you tell me what you know," he shouted

" What you are doing is not right. Nothing will stop her. It is destined to happen and history will repeat itself. He will meet her and change her. She has her friends to support her. She will kill you all. Each and every one of you for the best!" he shouted back.

Avada Kedavra!

The boy's lifeless body fell on the floor with a thud.

" Throw the body into the forest. Some beast will eat it up and no one will suspect us." the killer-leader ordered.

The masked figures disappeared with the body and the puny figure appeared.

" Sir, what will be our next step?" he asked.

He replied,

" Our next step will be to find out who she will meet and kill him!"


End file.
